


sailing past purgatory

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Puppy Harry, Roadside Sex, Semi-Public Sex, daddy merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “When I was traveling more I used to imagine that wherever someone parked along the roadside, they'd have a wank or even fucked.”Merlin has a fantasy; Harry indulges him
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	sailing past purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly in 2021... and I claim no geographical knowledge. Let's just enjoy this.
> 
> The title is from "100 Miles to Hell" from Venom

Harry has fallen asleep in the passenger seat as soon as they've left London's city limits. Amidst the heavy city traffic he had complained why they were taking a car in the first place instead of a more comfortable and faster train but Merlin had ignored most of the bickering. They hadn't been outside the city in so long that Merlin had insisted on taking a rental car up to Liverpool, making the trip in their own time. 

They had made it almost halfway there when Merlin's gaze is drawn toward his dozing husband. Harry stirs in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. What really attracts Merlin's attention however is the prominent bulge in Harry's trousers and the hand that is inching closer to it even in his sleep. 

“Don't, puppy,” Merlin hisses. 

Immediately, Harry pulls his hand back, fidgeting in his sleep until he's fully awake.

“Having a bit of a naughty dream, don't you”?” Merlin muses.

“Did you just tell me to stop?” Harry asks, slightly begrudged. 

“I did. And you obeyed even in your sleep. I've trained you well.” Merlin sounds way too smug. 

“Don't flatter yourself.”

“Did you dream of Eggsy again?”

Harry hesitates.

“Tell Daddy,” Merlin orders. 

“He is just so beautiful in his tiny gym shorts. I can't help it.” Harry sounds almost defeated.

“You realize we're about to visit him at the British Championships and he'll be wearing a lot of those shorts.”

Harry groans in frustration. “I'm acutely aware.”

“And we'll be in public,” Merlin continues to tease.

“There lies the fault in our plan.”

“Take it out.”

“What?”

“Take out your cock.”

“We're in the car, Hamish.”

Merlin grins deviously. “I'm acutely aware. Do go on, puppy. Pull your zipper down.”

Harry does, groaning as his hands come in contact with his erection. “Please, Daddy. Don't make me. People might see.”

“Well, I suppose we're in luck we didn't take the train out, aren't we? Or are you afraid some burly lorry driver might fancy you?”

“Aren't you?” Harry shoots back defiantly. 

“If they did, they'd have to get past me first. You're mine, my love.”

Harry takes Merlin's left hand in his and kisses his knuckles. “I truly am.”

Merlin gently squeezes his fingers in return. “Show me what's mine, then.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry shifts down in his seat, then works his cock through his fly, his heavy length bobbing proudly against his stomach. 

“Balls, too. Show me everything.”

Harry follows the order with a lot of moans and groans. The tight slit of his pants combined with the limited give of his trousers act almost like a makeshift cockring, a sensation he tends to loath.

“You're beautiful, Harry. I know how much you hate being exposed like that and yet you do it for me.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry's thigh just shy of his reddened balls.

“You'll take care of me. You always do. Even if you make me do something I don't quite enjoy.”

“Then let's do something you do enjoy. Stroke your cock.”

Harry swallows. “Daddy…” He casts a glance out to the adjacent and quite busy lane.

“Puppy… you've already pulled it out. Now you can stroke it, too. Don't make me punish you.”

Hesitantly, Harry wraps his fingers around his shaft as if to test his waters.

“Don't be shy. Get yourself close. Won't take long, will it?” 

Merlin watches him from the corner of his eyes, his gaze never fully leaving the traffic. He observes closely how Harry begins to stroke himself at a slow pace. He really is already close, Merlin's words and the prospect of being watched enticing and scary at the same time. 

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers when he feels his ball tighten up.

“Don't come, puppy. Get close but don't come.” Merlin's eyes dart over to him. “Look at you. So hard and needy. I'd love to have you in my mouth, feel your cock pulse as you come.”

Harry slips a finger into the thick droplet of precome at his slip, then presses the tip against Merlin's mouth. Greedily, Merlin sucks on the digit, making a loud slurping sound.

“That's a good, puppy,” he says with a pleased smile. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Daddy.” Harry grins a little dopey grin, sinking back against his seat.

“You're not done, puppy. Do you think you can stay hard until I pull off the motorway?”

“That's not for another three hours,” Harry says almost alarmed. His cock he's fisting loosely gives an interested twitch.

Merlin places a hand on his thigh, squeezing down. “I'm getting off at the next exit. Then we'll find a secluded place to fuck.”

“I will not be arrested just because you want in my arse,” Harry replies haughtily as if he's not still stroking his prick.

Merlin smiles to himself. “You're mistaken, my darkling. I want your cock in my arse.”

Harry looks at him. “Well, if that's the case, you might want to drive a little faster then.”

*

The M6 winds through a wooded area stretching along both sides of the road. Merlin stars the car off the motorway and immediately takes another turn into what is apparently a national park. He finds an even smaller road that still fits the cars and turns off the engine. 

“Lube and condoms are in the glovebox,” he says as he gets out of the car.

“If I didn't know any better I'd assume you had all this planned.” Harry gets the supplies, then he carefully palms his erection and gets out as well.

“Maybe I have fantasized about it,” Merlin admits casually. 

“Have you now?

“When I was traveling more I used to imagine that wherever someone parked along the roadside, they'd have a wank or even fucked.”

Harry leans into him for a deep kiss, pressing him against the car. “They probably did.”

“Just like we are now.” Merlin reaches between them, taking Harry's cock in his hand. “You never seize to surprise me. Where have you hidden that little exhibitionist all those years?”

Harry bucks into his slow strokes. “In the closet with my hood and tail. They only come out when you ask nicely.”

“Then please, my darling puppy, let me feel your beautiful cock in my arse.” Merlin leans back and lets go of Harry, giving him access to open the fly of his jeans. 

Harry works them down over Merlin's hips to reveal a pair of ridiculously tiny briefs he had already made fun of that morning. They go down as well, letting Merlin's cock come free. 

“So hard for me, Daddy?” Harry muses. 

“Always of you, my puppy.”

“Let me prepare you, Daddy.”

Merlin turns around and leans against the car. He pushes his hips back, exposing himself. “Just two fingers, puppy. Push them in a few times, then I want you cock.”

Harry goes to work. He coats his fingers with lube, then pushes first one in then the other. Merlin takes them easily, pushes back even to take Harry deeper.

“Now, puppy. Fuck me,” Merlin orders almost impatiently. 

Quickly, Harry rolls the condom over his shaft and adds more lube. He positions himself against Merlin's reddened hole and pushes in. 

“Yes, puppy. Let me feel you cock,” Merlin urges him on. He braces himself against the car, arching his back. “Go hard.”

Harry tries his best but the angle won't work right. In this position, Merlin is too tall for him, he can't find the right stance to build a rhythm. 

“I can't, Daddy. Not like this. Can you lean over?”

“Pull out but keep stroking,” Merlin groans. He whimpers even more when Harry's cock slips from his arse. 

Awkwardly he wobbles to the side and opens the car door. He rolls down the window, then closes the door again. Weaving his upper body through the window, he bends at the knees and lowers himself into position. “Try now.”

Without hesitation Harry pushes in again, bottoming out easily. “Much better, Daddy.”

“Then don't hold back, puppy.”

Harry doesn't. He grabs hold of the car door, adjusts his stance and thrusts forward.

“Yes, that's a good puppy.” Merlin moans as he gets pushed against the car.

Now that the angle is right, Harry sets a hard rhythm of quick and sharp thrusts. His hips snap forward as he drives deeper and deeper into Merlin. He's urged on by Merlin's groans and hissed words, praising him as he fucks him properly. The sturdy door gives him the perfect leverage for his thrusts and he's rushing closer and closer to the edge. 

“Getting close, Daddy,” he breaths. “Need to come, please.”

“Come, my puppy. Come now.”

Triggered by the words, Harry starts to spill, filling the condom in thick spurts. 

“That's it, Harry. Fuck it deep into me.”

Harry keeps going until he slumps against Merlin, exhausted by his hard pace. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Pull out. I want to finish in your mouth.” Merlin's voice is taut, strained. He's close, too.

Before Harry can reply, he's shoved into the driver's seat and Merlin's hand is in the back of his neck. 

“Open, puppy. Nice and wide.”

Harry dutifully opens his mouth, only to have it filled with Merlin's cock. He almost chokes a bit when Merlin immediately starts shooting down his throat. He barely has time to swallow what Merlin gives him but he eagerly tries. 

“That's my sweet puppy. So greedy. Drink it all up.” 

Harry smiles happily when he has taken the last spurt. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Merlin leans down for a slow kiss. “Thank you, my darling. That was perfect.”

“It was. Despite the logistic struggle.”

“I suppose those people in my fantasy did not have legs like yours.” Merlin pulls his trousers back up and puts his cock back in those tiny briefs. 

“Nobody has legs like mine.” Harry snaps the condom off his cock. “What do I do with this?”

“Tie it off and keep it. I want it in your pocket when we meet with Eggsy later. He will want to know all about this.” Merlin runs a hand through Harry's hair.

“I hate you, Hamish.”

“I know you do, my love. Now put your cock away before I come up with something even worse of the trip back.”


End file.
